


Yahaba's early morning disaster

by otaku_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_trash/pseuds/otaku_trash
Summary: Shigeru really does not want to be hiding behind a bush right now, but there's not much else he can do.orIn which Yahaba only wants to walk his dog, but it somehow goes wrong.





	Yahaba's early morning disaster

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little thing to get me back into writing lol
> 
> if you requested a kyouhaba a long time ago this is for you lmao i'm so sorry it took so long

Shigeru really does  _not_ want to be hiding behind a bush right now, but there's not much else he can do.

It all started only about twenty minutes ago. He'd rolled out of bed and suddenly thought that it would be a brilliant idea to walk his dog. Shigeru had marched confidently out the door, caring more about his dog than his appearance.

This was his first mistake.

About ten minutes into the walk, Shigeru started to shiver. It was cold as balls outside, and he was wearing his raggedy old pajamas. He was also wearing shitty sandals on top of his socks. His hair was a disgusting mess and he started to really wake up from his half-asleep state. What the hell was he thinking? Why did he ever believe walking his dog without getting ready first was a good idea? Shigeru groaned annoyedly.

Shigeru cursed under his breath as he walked around the neighborhood. He slipped back into a half-asleep state and started to daydream about warm food. It was freezing, and all he wanted was to be back in bed.

"Hachi, come on," Shigeru heard distantly. He snapped awake again. Oh no. Oh  _no_.

That voice belonged to Kyoutani Kentarou.

Shigeru cursed again. What the fuck? The last time he checked, Kyoutani didn't live in his neighborhood.

Kyoutani's footsteps and the jingle of his dog's collar came closer. Shigeru grabbed his dog and ducked behind a bush, which brings him to where he is now.

"Quiet, Maru," he whispers. Maru gives him a look and remains relatively still.

This is his second mistake.

Kyoutani and his dog appear out of what might be nowhere. Shigeru almost shrieks. Instead, he covers his mouth and tries not to die. 

_Fuck,_ Shigeru thinks.  _Kyoutani looks good today._

Kyoutani has on a ratty old T-shirt, but he somehow makes it look good. It pisses Shigeru off. His light jacket hugs his muscles, and his running leggings are tight around his thighs. And his calves. And his ass.

"Fuck," Shigeru whispers under his breath. Kyoutani's dog turns in his direction. Shigeru wills himself to disappear. Or die. 

"What is it, Hachi?" Kyoutani's voice is incredibly gentle and sweet. Shigeru has intense whiplash. 

Hachi smells the bush. Maru almost whines at Kyoutani's dog, but Shigeru pulls her a little closer and muffles her mouth.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Shigeru thinks. If he's done something so wrong in his life, he'd rather apologize a million times than be in this situation.

Hachi turns away from the bush and tugs Kyoutani along with him. As soon as they're out of sight, Shigeru breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Let's go, Maru," he whispers. Maru gives him another look. Shigeru wonders why his dog has so much attitude.

Shigeru checks to make sure Kyoutani and Hachi are gone from the area. He peers out from the side of the house he was hiding at. No one is there.

After breathing another sigh of relief, Shigeru creeps out from behind the bush. He sets Maru down and lets her do whatever she wants for a little while. Then, he makes his way back down the street to where his house is.

As he reaches the street, he runs into a pretty dog that looks suspiciously like Hachi. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going--"

Shigeru looks up.

Kyoutani looks back at him.

For a good ten seconds, Shigeru doesn't move. He stands still and makes eye contact, remaining unblinking for a while. 

Then, he tries to sprint away.

Except he can't because he's wearing his fucking shitty sandals. On top of that, Hachi and Maru's leashes are still tangled up.

Shigeru curses loudly.

"Uh," Kyoutani says. "Hi."

Shigeru turns around as slowly as he can. He plasters a fake smile on his face. 

"Hey, Kyoutani. How's your morning?"

"Weird. I could have sworn I saw you hiding behind a bush."

Shigeru grimaces.

"So it  _was_ you. Why the hell were you hiding behind a bush?"

"Okay, look," Shigeru starts tiredly. "I rolled out of bed this morning to walk my dog, and I look like a fucking mess, and I didn't want you to see me like this, and you look really cute today and I'm so embarrassed--"

"Yahaba," Kyoutani laughs. "You don't look like a mess."

Shigeru stares at him pointedly.

"Okay, you do look like a mess. But that's not the point. The point is, you don't need to hide behind a bush when you hear me coming. Just walk as fast as you can in the other direction. That way, I might catch a little more of your ass before you disappear."

Shigeru's cheeks burn. He should really stop wearing short shorts to bed.

"Also, you're cute. So even though you look like a mess, you can still pull off the look."

Shigeru's entire face burns now, and his neck feels warm.

"I guess I'll see you around, Yahaba."

"Yeah."

Shigeru heads home feeling warm and fuzzy. Maybe this walking experience wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm feeling gAY lmao 
> 
> i'll probably write another kyouhaba sometime but longer and better so stay tuned i guess


End file.
